Para Ser Enterno
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: Este fic es sobre la cancon de Juanes Para ser eterno...kai demuestra que hasta el necesita el amor.


**Depues de mucho mucho tiempo e vuelto...para alguno sque dudaban de mi existencia, si obiamente sigo viva para desgracia de algunos, pero esque mi internet habia muerto... am y otra cosa este fic es para pedir perdon y decirler que el fic de Amnesia no seguira... pero tambien que esta dedicado para quien me corrigio todas mi faltas de ortografia por que yo no tengo word ni buena ortografia . besitos **

**En una solitaria mansión, un bicolor se encuentra parado en la puerta observando una habitación vacía. Una lagrima corre por sus ojos, pero ésta no termina su camino, pues una mano bruscamente la quita. El joven imponente se da media vuelta y mira el techo. Por primera vez en muchos años se siente solo. Ya no hay nadie a su lado que le robe una sonrisa verdadera. Aquella sensación de culpabilidad lo llena, aprieta fuertemente aquel regalo devuelto por su amado y otra lágrima escurridiza intenta liberarse de esos ojos rubíes, pero es secada por un pañuelo blanco de seda.**

**"Que tonto fui al pensar que podría sobrevivir sin ti"**

**el joven camina hacia las extensas escaleras y baja una por una.** **Un sonido lo aturde, es su teléfono celular, lo saca lentamente del bolsillo y ve que es uno de sus amigos. Éste contesta lentamente.**

**- Mhp.**

**- Hola¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? **

**- ¿Te importa? **

**- ..., ya no importa, me preguntaba si querías salir a alguna parte. **

**-¿Para qué, eso no me ayudará en nada.**

**- Debes intentar superarlo.**

**- Adiós Bryan.**

**- No me cuelgues...**

**El joven presionó el botón y le colgó. Éste volvía a sonar, pero lo único que provocó es que el joven lo aventara por las escaleras, que aún bajaba, quedando destruido.**

Cuánto diera por cambiar  
Todo aquello que hice mal  
Cuánto diera por morir y volver a despertar  
Cuánto diera yo en mi afán por hacerte regresar  
Cuánto dieran estos ojos por volverte a ver. . .

No está tu cuerpo  
Pero sí tu recuerdo  
Si bajás del cielo  
Llévame a tu lado. . .

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! **

**Un grito de desesperación retumbó en la mansión. El joven, ya en la sala, observaba una foto de su amante, estaba sonriente, sano y salvo. Era una foto tomada hace dos meses.**

**El bicolor salió de la mansión y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, sintiendo como se destrozaba por dentro, como esperaría que después de darse cuenta que su amor era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa destruyeran a quien iba dirigido tanto amor, no se lo explicaba, no lo entendía.**

**Sentía que el viento lo acariciaba, podía escuchar todavía la voz de su amado. Con cada soplo de viento sentía el cálido abrazo de su amado, alejándose mas. Cuando el viento rozaba sus labios, se helaban sin que nadie les diera aquella ya calidez extrañada.**

**De la cara sin expresión salían lagrimas, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo para que éstas fueran quitadas una y otra vez.**

**"Cómo me gustaría ir al pasado e impedir que te fueras, o aunque sea darte un ultimo beso de amor"**

Solitario corazón  
Ya no es tiempo de llorar  
Lo pasado ya pasó  
Y lo hecho, hecho está  
Alguien tiene la razón  
No se puede echar atrás  
No se puede echar atrás  
Cuándo está tan tarde. . . .

No está tu cuerpo  
Pero sí tu recuerdo  
si bajas del cielo  
Llévame a tu lado. . .  
Amor de humo blanco  
Amor del quebranto  
Si bajas del cielo  
Llévame a tu lado. . . .

Para empezar a crecer. . . .

**El bicolor, solitario en este frío mundo, donde a la gente sólo le importaba su dinero. Cuando halló a su verdadero amor se lo arrebataron bruscamente, donde quedó muerto en vida, donde cada sueño era un recuerdo que sólo lo ponía más duro de corazón, donde sólo conciliaba el sueño con ayuda de su amor perdido, que ahora sólo le provocaba otro insomnio más, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez cuando subió a su habitación y se recostó pudo conciliar el sueño y entre ellos su amado apareció. Sus ojos de un destellante azul ártico lo dejaron una vez más paralizado y dejándole las suficientes fuerzas como para al fin decirle...**

**- Te amo.**

**El pelirrojo caminó hacia el y le dio un abrazo. El bicolor sintió su calor una vez más y lo abrazó con una gran fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. El pelirrojo tomó su barbilla y miró al bicolor a los ojos diciéndole:**

**- Yo también te amo, pero es tiempo de irme, déjame ir.**

**- No por favor, no me dejes, llévame contigo, no he podido dejarte de amar, cada vez te amo más y anhelo el momento de que me lleves contigo. Por favor llévame.**

**- No puedo, tu lugar esta aquí...**

**- Pero yo no lo quiero.**

**- ... Adiós amado mío.**

**Y así como había aparecido el pelirrojo, desapareció entre los sueños dejándolo una vez más al bicolor solo.**

**Al instante, el bicolor se despertó y lo primero que dijo sin pensar fue "lo lamento Yuriy"**

Para ser eterno, porque la distancia no es el fin  
Para ser eterno, sólo es una prueba más.  
Para ser eterno, que tu recuerdo vivirá en mi.  
Para ser eterno, por eso tú enséñame el camino.

Para ser eterno. . . .

En mis sueños puedo ver  
Que te acercas más a mi  
Y en lo inmenso de tus ojos el destello de una luz  
En tu ausencia la ilusión  
De que seas para mi  
Y en el tiempo un pretexto para amarte más. . . .

**El bicolor volteó hacia donde su amado dormía. Olió la almohada que aún conservaba, después de tanto tiempo, un suave aroma del pelirrojo. **

**"Te extraño. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta¿por qué fui tan estúpido? No era mi intención aventarte. Yo sólo quería que te quedaras conmigo para siempre"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una tarde en la mansión Hiwatari, dos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente, se tocaban seductoramente, casi sin aliento terminaron el beso con 2 más pequeños. El pelirrojo miro al bicolor a los ojos y dijo:**

**- Dime que me amas.**

**- ... - éste intento besarlo de nuevo.**

**- No. Primero dime que me amas.**

**- No discutamos y disfrutémoslo.**

**El pelirrojo violentamente se quitó de los brazos del bicolor, golpeándole accidentalmente el labio de este.**

**- Lo.. No. Esta vez no. No tendré nada contigo si no me dices que me amas.**

**- Yuriy...**

**- ¡No, no me interesa que sea difícil para ti decirlo. Llevamos un año y medio de novios y no me lo has dicho. Creo que he aguantado más que otros...**

**En ese momento el pelirrojo recibió un golpe, haciendo que cayera de la cama y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto seguido del bicolor, corrió hacia las escaleras, pero en el segundo escalón fue detenido.**

**- ¡Déjame!**

**- No, y lo siento, pero no permito que me hablen de esa manera.**

**- ¡Pero si yo sólo quería decirte que he aguantado más que los demás por que yo sí te amo, pero veo que tú no! - el pelirrojo intenta zafarse de la mano del bicolor pero no podía - ¡Suéltame!**

**El bicolor se quedó pasmado por unos segundos -Yo... - el pelirrojo insistía cada vez más pero no podía - Yo... - **

**- ¡Suéltame!- el bicolor soltó al pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo que decía "TE AMO YURIY" vio como éste se tropezaba y caía por las extensas escaleras.**

**- ¡Nooo! - trató de atraparlo para evitar su caída pero no pudo, y lo último que vio fue como resbalaban lágrimas por los ojos del pelirrojo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No está tu cuerpo  
Pero sí tu recuerdo  
Si bajas del cielo, llévame a tu lado...  
Amor de humo blanco  
Amor del quebranto  
Si bajas del cielo, llévame a tu lado  
Si bajas del cielo, llévame a tu lado

Para empezar a crecer. . . .

Para ser eterno, porque la distancia no es el fin  
Para ser eterno, sólo es una prueba más  
Para ser eterno, que tu recuerdo vivirá en mi  
Para ser eterno, por eso tu enséñame el camino  
Para ser eterno

**El bicolor bajó a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo y sin pensarlo se cortó las venas. Se sentó en el final de las escaleras donde había derramado sus lagrimas por el joven que tanto amó. Vio como su sangre salía sin parar de sus muñecas. El timbre empezó a sonar, pero estaba ya demasiado débil, y su vista era ya nublosa como para levantarse e ir a la puerta. La puerta fue tumbada y el bicolor vio una silueta.**

**- ¡Pero que demonios! **

**- Eres tú, Bryan.**

**- Pues quién mas estúpido¿Qué has hecho?**

**- Sólo lo necesario para estar con él. **

**- Idiota, no tenías que hacerlo.**

**- Era demasiado dolor para mi corazón. Ya no lo soportaba - éste escupió un poco de sangre.**

**- Pero Kai... - las palabras de aquel joven, para el bicolor, empezaron a ser cada vez más bajas. Llegó un momento donde dejó de oírlo y miró hacia el frente. Vio que su vista había vuelto y que lo primero que vio fue al pelirrojo.**

**-Yu... - las palabras fueron atrapadas por el beso de éste.**

**- Parece que eres muy insistente Kai. Quería decirte gracias. **

**- Te amo Yuriy, y no tienes nada que agradecer. **

- Y yo a ti Kai.

...FIN...

Gracias Por su Atencion

uuu se termino... alfin.. nos leemos luego dejen Review...


End file.
